Christmas Gift
by eirene melodie
Summary: Sakura berpikir Natal kali ini akan sama seperti tahun-tahun sebelumnya. Hanya dihabiskannya bersama Hinata dan keluarganya. Sampai ia bertemu dengan Suigetsu saat malam Natal, dan ia tahu semuanya tak akan sama lagi. Bukan hanya Natalnya, tapi juga kehidupannya. [Dedicated for Bluebellice's Birthday]


Sakura berpikir Natal kali ini akan sama seperti tahun-tahun sebelumnya. Hanya dihabiskannya bersama Hinata dan keluarganya. Sampai ia bertemu dengan Suigetsu saat malam Natal, dan ia tahu semuanya tak akan sama lagi. Bukan hanya Natalnya, tapi juga kehidupannya.

.

.

.

Christmas Gift © Eirene Melodie

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Rated T

H. Suigetsu x H. Sakura

Warn: Very OOC, typo, gaje, crack pair

Special for Bluebellice's Birthday

.

.

.

Haruno Sakura menyesap _moccalatte_ -nya perlahan. Iris _zamrud_ -nya berkali-kali menoleh, menatap kaca dinding _cafe_ yang memperlihatkan ramainya Konoha City di musim dingin.

"Hinata-chan mana sih?" gerutu gadis cantik itu pelan.

Tak berapa lama kemudian, bel di atas pintu _cafe_ berdenting, menandakan adanya pengunjung yang membuka pintu dari kaca itu, dan menampakkan sosok gadis bersurai indigo panjang yang mengenakan syal bulu seputih gading yang juga sewarna dengan sarung tangannya, dan mantel tebal berwarna ungu tua.

Sakura melambaikan tangannya saat mendapati gadis yang sedari tadi ditunggunya itu kebingungan mencarinya, "Hinata- _chan_!"

Gadis yang bernama lengkap Hyuuga Hinata itu tersenyum sumringah dan segera menghampiri si gadis bersurai _bubblegum_. Lalu duduk di hadapan sahabatnya sejak bertahun-tahun silam."Kok lama banget?"

Hinata tersenyum tidak enak, " _Gomen_ Sakura- _chan_ , Neji- _nii_ mendadak gak bisa mengantarkanku dan Hanabi- _chan_. Jadi terpaksa aku harus mengantar Hanabi- _chan_ ke bimbel musim dinginnya terlebih dulu."

Sakura turut tersenyum, "Lain kali kabarin aku dulu dong, bikin cemas tau!"

Pemilik iris bulan itu menyipit saat tertawa lembut, "Iya, _gomen_ _ne_?"

Mereka berbincang sejenak sampai akhirnya memutuskan untuk beranjak dan meninggalkan kehangatan _cafe_ itu.

Gadis itu mengeratkan mantel merah tuanya, " _Mattaku_ , mendekati akhir tahun membuatku hampir beku."

Hinata di sampingnya kembali tertawa, "Sakura- _chan_ gak akan beku tahun ini, 'kan ada Suigetsu-san?"

Kontan saja pipi si gadis Haruno itu merona, "Jangan sebut namanya lagi di depanku."

Mereka memasuki pintu salah satu toko berhiaskan dekorasi natal di pinggir jalan diiringi suara tawa Hinata dan gerutuan Sakura.

"Berhentilah membuatku terdengar menjadi penggerutu, Hinata- _chan_. Lebih baik kita cepat-cepat memilih hadiah untuk besok, sebelum sore."

Sakura dan Hinata segera berpencar, mencari barang-barang yang mereka. Mencari hadiah untuk hari istimewa esok hari. Hadiah natal untuk orang-orang tersayang.

"Haruno? Haruno Sakura 'kan?"

Gadis cantik itu menoleh dan mendapati 'teman'-nya tengah memandangnya.

"Ternyata benar, kukira aku salah orang," pemuda berambut seterang biru langit itu tersenyum lebar.

Jika kau memperhatikan dengan saksama, tampak wajah si gadis sedikit merona.

"Ngapain di sini?" hardik Sakura.

Hozuki Suigetsu melirik sesosok pemuda yang sangat Sakura kenal, "Menemani si Anak Mami yang tidak bisa memilih kado natal. Kau sendiri?"

"Mencari kado natal..."

"Oh..."

Mereka mengitari rak di toko yang cukup luas itu satu persatu. Sesekali Sakura mengambil beberapa benda dan memasukkannya ke dalam keranjang yang dibawanya.

"Eh, sudah dulu ya, Haruno. Anak Mami sudah selesai dengan urusannya, kurasa. Besok jam sembilan temui aku di _cafe_ favoritmu itu ya."

Belum sempat Sakura menyahut, pemuda bergigi taring besar itu sudah melesat jauh meninggalnya.

"Sakura- _chan_?" Suara Hinata terdengar dari balik punggung Sakura.

"E-eh? Hinata- _chan_? Kau sudah selesai?"

Gadis itu mengangguk, lalu tersenyum jahil, "Habis ketemu siapa, Sakura- _chan_?"

Sakura meringis salah tingkah, "Jangan menggodaku lagi, deh," lalu meninggalkan Hinata yang mengikutinya seraya terkikik.

Pemilik rambut gulali itu melangkah menuju kasir dengan cepat, menghindari godaan sahabat kalem nan jahilnya. Sampai ekor matanya menangkap suatu benda yang menarik perhatiannya.

"Kalung itu..."

Ia mengambil kalung bertali hitam berbandul sebuah pedang. Mengingatkannya pada sosok pemuda yang mendiami hati dan pikirannya.

Setelah tersenyum seraya memandangi kalung itu dengan seksama, ia mendengar seruan Hinata dari antiran kasir, "Sakura- _chan_! Jangan melamun terus..."

Sakura memasukkan kalung itu ke dalam keranjangnya dengan cepat, "Iya! _Chotto_!"

.

.

.

Sakura kembali memasuki _cafe_ yang hampir setiap pulang kuliah ia kunjungi.

"Ah, Sakura- _san_? Ingin meja yang biasanya?" salah satu pelayan di _cafe_ itu menyapanya.

Gadis itu tersenyum lembut, " _Iie_. Aku janjian dengan seorang teman di sini. Katanya ia sudah sampai," Sakura mengedarkan pandangannya, "Ah, itu dia! Aku ke sana ya!"

"Suigetsu! Sudah lama?" Sapa Sakura.

"Belum. Setidaknya minumanku belum habis," canda pemuda itu.

Sakura duduk di hadapan Suigetsu, lalu membuka pembicaraan setelah memesan segelas _moccalatte_ pada pelayan yang tadi menyapanya, "Kelihatannya kau tahu banyak tentangku?"

Pemuda yang dekat dengan Uchiha Sasuke itu sedikit tersentak, lalu menjawab dengan agak kikuk, "Yah, siapa yang tak kenal dengan kau, Haruno? Primadona kampus dari fakultas kedokteran. Berteman akrab dengan Dua Pangeran Kampus, Uzumaki Naruto dan Uchiha Sasuke. Ah, dan sahabat Hyuuga Hinata, anak fakultas sastra yang paling berbakat."

"Bukan itu maksudku," pipi si gadis agak merona, "Tapi ah, sudahlah, aku bawa sesuatu untukmu."

Sebuah kotak berwarna hitam terpampang di hadapan Suigetsu, "Apa ini?"

"Untukmu, _Merry_ _Christmas_."

Pemuda Hozuki itu mengambil pemberian Sakura dan membukanya, "Wow, kau tahu seleraku," ia tersenyum lebar. "Tapi aku tak bawa apapun untukmu..."

Sakura balas tersenyum, " _Daijoubu_ , aku hanya kebetulan saja melihat benda itu kemarin."

" _Iie_. Aku harus membalasnya. Habis ini kau tak ada acara lain 'kan?"

"Sebenarnya jam satu nanti aku dan Hinata- _chan_ ada suatu acara, jadi-"

"Okay, _chotto_ _matte_ ," pemuda itu mengambil ponselnya dan menari-narikan jemarinya diatas layar _touchscreen_ _smartphone_ kesayangannya.

"Beres!" ia tersenyum lebar setelah selesai dengan urusannya, dan menyerahkan ponselnya yang masih menyala pada Sakura.

"Apa?"

"Baca aja."

Sakura menerima ponsel Suigetsu dan membaca _chat_ antara Suigetsu dan sahabatnya, Uchiha Sasuke.

.

 _Suigetsu : Sas, jadi ketemuan sm Hyuuga?_

 _U. Sasuke : Hn_

 _Suigetsu : Kpn?_

 _U. Sasuke : Jam 1 aku di dpn rmhnya_

 _Suigetsu :_ Good luck _!_

.

Setelah ponsel itu berpindah tangan, Sakura menekuk mukanya, "Kalian merencanakan ini?"

"Rahasia lelaki. Ah! Kita pergi sekarang saja," Suigetsu beranjak dari tempatnya duduk dan menarik tangan Sakura untuk ikut bersamanya, "Ayo!"

"Minumnya?"

"Sudah aku bayar."

"Kapan?"

"Sebelum kau datang."

"Kok bisa?"

Suigetsu menoleh, "Siapa dulu? Suigetsu gitu loh!"

Sakura hanya dapat menggeleng pelan seraya menahan debaran jantungnya yang menggila. Ah, juga rona merah di pipinya saat menyadari cengkraman tangan Suigetsu padanya semakin erat.

.

.

.

"Toko aksesoris?" Sakura bertanya, "Kamu yakin bawa aku ke sini?"

Suigetsu mengangguk, "Cewek-cewek biasanya suka ke toko-toko kayak gini 'kan?"

Sakura hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala. Entahlah, pemuda yang bersamanya ini begitu _absurd_ , susah ditebak. Tapi pada saat yang sama mampu membuat hatinya menghangat.

Mereka masuk ke dalam toko itu dan disambut hangat oleh salah satu pegawai di sana, "Mau cari apa?"

"Tempat-tempat kalung di mana ya?"

Gadis SMA yang bekerja sebagai pegawai toko itu membawa mereka menuju salah satu rak yang menyimpan berbagai kalung dengan rantai dan bandul beraneka macam.

"Kau akan membeli kalung?" bisik Sakura dalam perjalanan mereka, yang diacuhkan oleh yang bersangkutan.

Satu fakta yang harus diketahui tentang Haruno Sakura, gadis itu benci diacuhkan, tak terkecuali oleh pemuda yang ehem-dicintainya-ehem itu.

Setelah beberapa menit dihabiskan dengan Suigetsu yang sibuk dengan kalung tersebut dan segala tetek bengeknya, serta kikikan-kikikan para gadis yang sepertinya ingin menarik perhatian Suigetsu dan sukses membuat Sakura semakin kesal, akhirnya mereka keluar juga dari toko itu.

"Nih," Suigetsu menyerahkan kantung plastik yang dibawanya pada Sakura.

"Untukku?"

"Ternyata kau ini banyak tanya juga ya, Haruno? Mau diterima apa gak nih?"

Akhirnya Sakura menerima plastik berisi kotak yang hampir serupa dengan yang diberikannya pada Suigetsu, lalu membukanya.

" _Kireii_ ~"

Kotak itu berisi kalung berantai emas dengan liontin bunga sakura. Dan benarlah kata cantik yang dapat Sakura gambarkan untuk kalung itu.

"Mau kubantu pakaikan? Berbalik sana!"

"Kalau mau bantu yang ikhlas dong!" protes Sakura, namun tetap berbalik setelah menyerahkan kalungnya ke tangan Suigetsu.

Suigetsu menyibakkan rambut sebahu Sakura dan mengaitkan rantai kalung itu di leher jenjang si gadis. Dan saat Sakura kembali menghadap dirinya, pemuda itu mendapati rona samar pada wajah cantik Sakura ketika gadis di hadapannya melihat kalung berbandul pedang favoritnya sudah tergantung di lehernya, " _Arigatou_."

Setelah itu mereka kembali menghabiskan waktu bersama. Pergi ke _cinema_ , mengunjungi taman, bahkan bermain di _game_ _center_ pun mereka lakukan.

"Aku tak percaya kalah dalam _game_ basket virtual oleh seorang gadis," gerutu Suigetsu dalam perjalanan mereka.

Sakura tertawa, "Kau sih, meremehkanku!"

Dan kedua pasang kaki itu berhenti di depan rumah sederhana milik keluarga Haruno, "Ini rumahmu 'kan?"

Sakura mengangguk, " _Arigatou_ _ne_ , untuk hari ini."

Suigetsu tersenyum tipis sebelum mengacak sedikit rambut Sakura, "Ternyata selain banyak tanya, kau juga hobi berterima kasih eh, Haruno?"

"Jangan mulai berdebat lagi deh, Suigetsu."

" _Hai_ , _hai_ , Sakura- _sama_."

Gadis itu hanya tertawa singkat dan meninju lengan Suigetsu main-main.

" _Okay_ , aku pulang dulu ya. _Jaa_ _ne_!"

Sakura melambaikan tangannya pada pemuda yang sudah berjalan cukup jauh itu, sampai tiba-tiba ia tersentak, " _Matte_ Suigetsu! Kau belum menjawab satu pertanyaanku!"

Suigetsu menoleh ke belakang tanpa membalikkan badannya, dan itu menjadi sinyal untuk Sakura meneruskan ucapannya, "Bagaimana kau bisa tahu banyak hal soalku? Kau tahu _cafe_ favoritku, kopi kesukaanku, bahkan _genre_ _film_ yang sering kutonton!"

Pemuda itu tersenyum lembut sebelum berbalik dan melangkah, lalu bersuara cukup keras untuk dapat di dengar Sakura, "Mungkin karena aku menyukaimu, Sakura- _chan_?"

Andai Suigetsu mau berbalik, ia akan mendapati wajah Sakura yang merona lebih pekat dari biasanya, " _Baka_!"

Sakura segera membuka pagar rumahnya dan menutupnya. Lalu bersandar dan menutupi wajahnya, " _Oh Santa, all I want for this Christmas just him, only him._ "

Dan, apa-apaan panggilan terakhirnya tadi. Sakura- _chan_? Dia bahkan tidak mengucapkan selamat Natal padanya!

Gadis itu tahu, bahwa hari-harinya esok tidak akan sama lagi. Dan semua itu karena seorang pemuda bernama Hozuki Suigetsu.

•°END°•

.

.

.

A/N: Pertama, Ren mau ucapin OTANJOUBI OMEDETOU for my dearest sista! Nih fic request-anmu udah Ren buatin. Meski rada-rada abstrak dan ancur. Hope you like it deh.

Kedua, Ren mau ucapin MERRY CHRISTMAS untuk semua umat kristiani yang merayakan ya! Semoga natal kali ini membawa berkah untuk kalian semua, kayak Sakura tadi XD

Oke, ada yang berminat RnR?

P.S. Ren kasih sedikit kamus Jepangnya ya.

.

.

Glossarium

*Chotto matte : tunggu sebentar

*Kireii : cantik/indah

*Iie : tidak

*Gomen : maaf

*Mattaku : ya ampun

*Arigatou : terima kasih

*Baka : bodoh


End file.
